a ring to break the ice
by stuntin
Summary: a collection of drabbles. Kanda x OC
1. 1

1\. a ring to break the ice

* * *

He'd heard them talk about her, that new exorcist that had arrived just last week. The Moyashi and Lenalee found her on their last mission and had chattered about how sweet she was. But now they were low in numbers, and so Kanda found himself with the girl on a mission, headed somewhere in Germany. He narrowed his eyes, glancing at her calm expression as she read over the report. She had short black hair, messy and just barely touching her shoulders. It framed a pale face that held a pair of brown eyes and the Japanese man noticed she had a stern resting expression. The uniform she wore was similar to lenalee's, with boots and a skirt also. On her left hand he took note of a single ring, and underneath that ring were tattoos of waves which rested on each of her fingers.

Suddenly she caught him by surprise, flicking her doe eyes up to his, catching his staring. "Jesus I'm rude, I totally forgot to introduce myself." She placed the report down, stretching out a hand with a wide grin. "Veronica, but you can just call me Vernie."

She watched as Kanda turned his attention to her outstretched hand, not bothering to uncross his own. "Whatever."

Ah yes, she'd heard about him too.


	2. 2

what the water gave me

* * *

"I've got this covered, just go get the innocence idiot!"

Those were the most recent words she'd heard from Kanda, just as she left him to face a hoard of Akuma on his own.

Yeesh, Vernie thought. That guy has one Hell of an attitude. She bit her lips, however, unable to chew away that tinge of guilt that lit the pit of her stomach on fire as she watched him fight them on his own. She'd already found the innocence and had just come rushing upon the scene of Kanda bludgeoning his way through the demons. There was no doubt about it, the man was good at his job.

A streak of white flashed past her then, and suddenly the Japanese boy was thrown against the wall with a groan.

"Kanda!" She yelled. The tattoos on her fingers lit up a bright blue, activating her innocence as she opened the packs of water that rested at her hip. Twisting her arms through the air she sliced through the Akuma, killing them instantly.

Kanda, from his uncomfortable position against the brick wall, watched with curious eyes as the last three Akuma suddenly exploded. The tattoos were her innocence; water, he realized.


	3. 3

i can't do anything about the scars

* * *

Attempting to stand Kanda deactivated Mugen before grabbing onto his injured arm. The girl made her way towards him, looking at him cautiously. "Are you alright? Your arm, holy shit!"

"I'm fine." He snapped.

Not bothering to listen to him she grabbed his wrist, placing her other hand gently on his wound.

"Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Oh shut up and let me help." She said, staring at him with resilient eyes. Water rushed over her hands, shining white as she began to heal the wound. He took a sharp breath at the calming feel of her cool hands on him.

"It's going to leave a scar." She said. "I can't do anything about that."

He looked down at her, realizing how short she was only then as the gash in his arm quickly disappeared. His dark grey eyes caught the glint of the moon in her own pair and for a moment he just stared at her, not quite sure what to say, because of course 'thank you' wasn't in Kanda's vocabulary.

"No it won't." He finally said.

She made a strange, confused face at this, but let him be as he walked off.

"Hey! You're welcome!"


	4. 4

she was not ready for this.

* * *

The entire train ride back the girl had her head buried in some book she'd bought at the train station. Every so often he would catch her glancing at him, and as much as he tried not to do so Kanda would peek at her also.

She dusted her eyes over him for the faintest second, feeling his gaze on her. "It's not polite to stare." She said, lifting her head and flashing him a smile.

He frowned, crossing his arms. "Would you stop smiling?"

"Give me one reason." She retorted.

"Cause you look like an idiot."

"Just following your example." She flashed him an even cheekier smile, mildly proud of herself.

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Are you so stupid that you even have to ask?" Faintly outside the compartment she could hear the Finder laugh.

He shook his head. "At least I'll survive this war."

Her smile faded at that comment and suddenly her head was back in the pages of her book. "Well then, _Kanda,_ you're in for a surprise."


	5. 5

hate is the closest emotion to love

* * *

Returning to his room after their mission Kanda was certain of one thing and one thing only. He hated this new exorcist - Veronica or whatever.

He hated her black hair and the ring on her finger and he hated her tattooed hands and the way they felt on his shoulder. He hated that he was impressed by her Innocence, hated that faintly in the back of his mind he thought she was pretty - and not in the same way that he thought Lenalee was pretty. He hated that he mildly respected her and knew that she respected him too.

He hated that when she forgot her book on the train due to some rambling conversation with the Finder on her way back, he picked it up and carried it for her.


	6. 6

something borrowed and returned

* * *

"Lenalee."

Said Chinese girl was stopped on her morning coffee routing by Kanda's gruff voice. She turned to face him, welcoming him back from his mission with a small smile, asking him what he thought of Vernie and mentioning something about 'how glad she was to have another girl in the order.'

He didn't hear the half of it and didn't spend another second trying to, rather he held out a book and told her to give it to the girl, grumbling something about how the idiot forgot it on the train. With wide eyes Lenalee struggled to balance the tray of coffee as she grabbed the book and watched Kanda walk away in a stunned silence.

Did Kanda just…care for someone?

A small smile lifted at her cheeks as she continued on her morning routine, now with one added delivery.


	7. 7

i have never blushed and never will.

* * *

"Oh fuck, and that was such a good book." Vernie sighed, falling back on her bed upon realizing that she'd left said object in the train. It was morning now, and after tying her hair into two small buns as the bottom of her head and slipping on her everyday clothes, she heard a soft knock on her door.

Upon opening it she saw a grinning Lenalee.

"Good morning Vernie!"

"Good morning, why the sparkling mood?" She asked suspiciously.

Lenalee lifted her lost book, grinning at the smile that broke on Vernie's face.

"How did you find it! Thank you!"

Lenalee giggled, "Don't thank me, thank Kanda."

Vernie let out a short laugh. "No way."

Lenalee flashed her a wide grin, followed by a flirtatious wink which earned a shake of the head from Vernie.

"Let's get breakfast."


	8. 8

Copenhagen was cold in the winter, this much was sure. The streets were frozen and slippery, the buildings covered in blankets of snow, making it nearly impossible for Kanda to do his job. Not that he really needed to really, because it seemed that Vernie was in her natural habitat. The girl was ecstatic, killing demons in the blink of an eye, gliding and dancing on the ice, having the time of her life. The entire city was her weapon.

Kanda was mildly grateful she got them out of there fast and back to somewhat warmer temperatures.


	9. 9

The trains were all shut down for the night, and so they booked a night at a hotel through The Order. Trudging up the stairs both Exorcists leaned heavily on the wooden banister, exhausted after their hellish nights. It was upon opening the door that they both found themselves suddenly awake again, and staring at the single bed in the middle of the room.

"No." Kanda simply stated. "There's a couch right there."

Vernie scoffed, crossing her arms. "I don't think so. We're adults, we can share a bed." She leaned ever so closer to him, whispering; "This way it'll be even warmer."

"You're not helping!" The flustered Japanese man growled, leaving the girl cackling as she slipped out of her jacket and in-between the sheets.


End file.
